<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by chelinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549475">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda'>chelinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennie has never been kissed.<br/>Neither has Lisa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be sleeping, but this little story was on my mind all day and wanted out. </p>
<p>Enjoy. </p>
<p>Please excuse any errors. </p>
<p>Ok, byeeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> First Kiss </h3>
<p>«Have you ever been kissed?” </p>
<p>Jennie nudges her friend when said one doesn’t answer right away. Lisa looks at her apologetically, putting down her phone, on which she was watching some stupid dance-show. </p>
<p>“Sorry what?”</p>
<p>Jennie huffs. Suddenly she’s not sure anymore if she wants to get into this topic - her question more or less a spur of the moment, which was now gone. </p>
<p>“Nothing. Forget it.”, she smiles but Lisa has already rolled over to her side, looking at the smaller girl expectantly. </p>
<p>“If I’ve ever been kissed?”, Lisa asks with a smirk. </p>
<p>“So you heard me then…”, Jennie feigns annoyance and nudges Lisa’s side. </p>
<p>Lisa just giggles lightly. </p>
<p>“Have <em>you</em>?”, she wants to know then – completely ignoring Jennies preceding question. </p>
<p>“I asked you first.”, Jennie states, as she’s crossing her arms in front of her body. She can help but smile though – being even playfully mad at Lisa, she learned, is an almost impossible act. </p>
<p>“Nope. Although… there was this boy from my neighborhood who had a crush on me when we were little and he pecked me once. On the cheek. That counts, right?”</p>
<p>She winks at Jennie and Jennie has to laugh loudly. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count. Otherwise, my first kiss would’ve been my grandma.” </p>
<p>“Aiii, sucks for you, Nini.” </p>
<p>Jennie slaps her arm and Lisa doesn’t even flinch. She’s just that strong. </p>
<p>There’s a sudden silence and Lisa can see in Jennie’s face, that she’s concentrated. Thoughts running through her head, making a little frown appear on her forehead. </p>
<p>“Such hard thinking…”, Lisa comments softly, brushing a finger over Jennies brow. </p>
<p>The older one snaps out of her frozen state and grimaces. </p>
<p>“It’s just… I’m kinda afraid that I’ll never get my first kiss.” </p>
<p>Lisa thinks she’s kidding, but the look on Jennie’s face refutes that. The tall girl pushes herself up on her elbows. </p>
<p>“Why would you think that?”  </p>
<p>Jennie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I don’t know... We’re kinda stuck here. We don’t know how many years we still have as trainees and it’s almost impossible to meet boys in the meantime. I’ll probably die before I get my first kiss.”</p>
<p>Lisa grunts and lets her face fall into the mattress again. She mumbles something that Jennie doesn’t quite understand.</p>
<p>“What?”, Jennie shakes her a little. “What, Lili?”</p>
<p>Lisa says something into the mattress again and Jennie scoots closer to her in attempt to hear her talking. She doesn’t though – but she wants to hear so badly what Lisa has to say, so she tries to roll her friend on her back.<br/>
Lisa is strong but when Jennie tickles her sides, she squirms and lets her friend win. </p>
<p>“What did you say?”, Jennie asks – her voice a pitch higher than usual.<br/>
Lisa just blinks and presses her lips together – remaining quiet. </p>
<p>“Lisaaaa-yaaaa.”, Jennie begs. “Don’t do that.” She reaches forward to tickle her again, but this time, Lisa catches her hands mid-air and within seconds they’re wrestling – comparing strengths.<br/>
Jennie doesn’t stand a chance and she finds Lisa straddling her a few combative moments later. </p>
<p>They’re laughing so hard that the older girl can feel tears on the brick of her eyes.<br/>
Jennie knows it’s only Lisa who can make her laugh that hard.<br/>
The younger girl is laughing as well - until she suddenly stops and her look changes into something way more serious. </p>
<p>“You’re so stupid Jennie Kim.”, she utters. </p>
<p>“Oiiii.. why would you say that?”, Jennie pouts and Lisa can’t help it – she has to squeeze her Mochi-cheeks. </p>
<p>“You just are.”, she states and watches as the older one makes a face. </p>
<p>“That’s such a poor explanation.”, Jennie whines, trying to push against Lisa once more. Unsuccessfully.</p>
<p>“I don’t need an explanation. You’re just dumb if you think you’ll never be kissed.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know if I ever will be though…”, Jennie says as a matter of fact, grinning when Lisa’s eyes meet hers. She seems almost angry. </p>
<p>“Jen, you’re the most beautiful girl on this planet and you’re going to become a big star. There will be millions of boys waiting in line to be your first kiss. You’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>When Jennie doesn’t answer right away, Lisa moves to climb off of her.<br/>
She lays face to face with the older Korean-girl again, a small smile tugging at her lips. </p>
<p>“Just.. Promise me one thing.”, Lisa continues and Jennie is all ears. When Lisa finds her hand under the covers and holds it, Jennie is startled for a moment, but she squeezes anyway - all of a sudden very aware of their close proximity. </p>
<p>“Choose someone that you actually like for your first kiss.”  </p>
<p>Jennies facial expression is pretty unreadable then, and Lisa wants to punch herself for saying that. She was crossing a line here and by looking at Jennie, the other girl noticed that too. She was barely breathing anymore. </p>
<p>Lisa didn’t dare to move then – not really knowing what was going on in Jennies head.<br/>
When the older one began talking again, Lisa could almost grab her nervousness mid-air. </p>
<p>“Do you… I mean.. would you-. Would you do it?”</p>
<p>“Do what?”, Lisa chokes.</p>
<p>“You know.. kiss me..”, Jennie says, barely audible – eyes lowered. </p>
<p>Lisa blinks again. Once, twice, three times. </p>
<p>“You want me to… to kiss you…? Why?” </p>
<p>Very slowly, Jennie lets her eyes wander back up to meet Lisa’s. The younger girl was staring at her like she couldn’t believe what was happening and Jennie felt unnaturally jittery. This was it. Moment of truth. </p>
<p>“Because… you said that I should choose someone--.” “Someone you actually like.”, Lisa finishes – her mouth slightly agape. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”, Jennie affirms and almost as a reflex, her tongue wets her lips in a swift motion. </p>
<p>“Okay.”, Lisa then nods, her eyes wandering down – looking at Jennie’s lips. </p>
<p>“Okay?”, Jennie repeats slowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.”, Lisa answers – moving closer and closer until their noses touch and one second later, her lips capture Jennie’s.</p>
<p><em> Someone I actually like, </em> they both think – sinking more and more into their first kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>